Noël pour les nuls
by Le prince des lavandes
Summary: Ou comment après une question de Wrath les homonculus on du fêter Noël (précisions : Cette fic peut vous enduire en connerie) /aucun couple/


**_Noël pour les nuls_**

« Je pige pas pourquoi je dois faire les courses par un temps de merde et avec vous en plus !

- T'inquiète je ne comprends pas non plus, sale emmerdeur !

- J'aime pas sortir j'veux rentrer !

- La ferme !

Pour plus de compréhension revenons en arrière, tout commença avec une question de Wrath, stupide évidemment.

Flash-back

A Dublith, en ce 24 décembre neigeux et grêleux, au manoir de Dante :

« Maman c'est quoi Noël ?

- Eh bien…

- Maman ?

- …

- Je pense que Sloth c'est encore endormi en cour de conversation, dit Lust avec un air consterné.

- Alors c'est quoi ?

- Franchement Sloth devrait roupiller moins souvent, fit Greed.

- C'est quoi ? Redemanda Wrath un peu plus irrité.

- Oui, elle dort même pendant ses heures de service au Q.G, renchérit Pride.

- J'm'en fous c'est quoi Noël, bordel de merde !

- Eh tu te calmes, s'pèce de morveux à la con, ! » Répliqua Envy.

Bizarrement refroidit par la réplique cinglante et le probable futur passage à tabac du plus vieille homonculus, Wrath se tut.

« Bon Noël est une fête pour humain où l'on reçoit des cadeaux, répondit enfin Lust.

- On mange quoi à c'te fête ? » Demanda Wrath.

Glutonny soudainement intéressé par la conversation (on se demande d'ailleurs tous pourquoi, j'ai pas raison ?) leva le nez ou plutôt la bouche de frigo à moitié vide.

« On mange de la dinde, du pudding (spécial brittish !), de la bûche glacée aussi et plein d'autres choses bonnes aussi.

- Veut Noël !Veut manger Noël ! » Hurla Glutonny arborant une tête de zombie obsessionnel.

- Plus attardé tu meurs.

- Mais non, regarde-toi palmier !

- Qu'est-ce t'as dit sale radin de première, connard !

- Attardé et sourd en plus on ne fait pas mieux, hein salope ?

- J'suis pas une fille, ordure !

- ENFLURE !

- SALAUD ! »

La censure me retient de diffuser la partie des insultes de Greed et Envy. C'est ainsi que pendant environ une demi-heure dans le salon du manoir de Dante nous retrouvons un requin et un palmier en train de se battre et de s'envoyer des vannes plus miteuses les unes que les autres, un obèse cassant les meubles criant désespérément pour l'instauration de Noël et surtout de la nourriture qu'on mange à Noël dans cette maison. Tandis que les 3 autres ou plutôt 4 autres maintenant que Sloth s'est réveillée remarque vu le boucan que font certains dans la pièce ça m'aurait étonné qu'elle soit toujours alanguis sur le canapé à la portée des bouts de chaise, de commode, de table et autres objet se trouvant malheureusement sur le passage de Gluttony. Dante qui commençait à en avoir un peu (beaucoup) marre de tous ce raffut rappliqua jusqu'au salon en moins de deux secondes (plus forte qu'Usain Bolt) si on peut évidemment encore considérer la pièce comme tel parce qu'on aurait tout de même tendance à penser que cette salle faisait office de dépotoir au lieu d'un salon.

« Je voudrais que vous m'expliquiez et surtout que vous arrangiez… TOUS CE PUTAIN DE BORDEL OU JE VOUS SCELLE ET CE NE SERA PAS TRISTE MOI JE VOUS LE DIT ! »

Suite à ces paroles tout le monde dans la pièce regarda Dante même

Gluttony c'est pour dire et Pride commença à raconter :

« Eh bien en gros Wrath a posé une question à propos Noël et nous en sommes venus à converser sur les mets de cette fête, c'est alors que Gluttony ayant entendu le sujet de la conversation à hurler qu'il voulait faire Noël. Envy et Greed ont commencé à se battre pour ne pas changer en débattant de la santé mentale de Gluttony mais bon vous me direz c'est rien à côté de ce dernier qui brisait chaises et meubles en croyant innocemment que cela allait nous décidé à faire Noël.

- Bon je crois que ça vous a décidé, vous faites Noël avec cadeaux, sapin, dinde et tout ça sans hurler où détruire encore plus le salon et vous me foutez la paix ou c'est le scellement, sur ce bonne journée » Après avoir dit cela Dante reparti (à son bureau ?) en laissant ses armes de destruction massive au milieu « du salon ».

« Bon je crois que vous l'avez entendu allez je répartis les tâches, Sloth et Lust cuisine, Wrath cadeaux, Envy sapin, Greed et Glutonny rangez-moi ce foutoir et moi, moi, Pride je surveille, commanda l'Orgueil

- Eh du calme, t'enflamme pas il faut d'abord allez faire les courses », dit Lust.

Pendant un instant les personnes dans la pièce se toisèrent façon duel de cow-boy pour savoir qu'y aurai le déplaisir et l'immense horreur de se retrouver à la charge des courses.

« Je les ai fait la semaine dernière avec Sloth, dit Lust.

- Oui, confirma Sloth.

- Je l'ai fait avec Gluttony au cours d'une mission il y a pas plus tard que trois semaines, répliqua le généralissime.

- Bon je crois que ce qui y vont son désigné, fit Lust en regardant les seules personnes n'ayant pas ouvert la bouche.

Fin Flash-back

Donc nous suivont Envy, Greed et Wrath dans leurs aventures à travers les magasins en cette période de l'année particulièrement chargée.

« On doit aller où ?, questionna le plus jeune.

- Les boutiques pour les cadeaux, le magasin de nourriture, chercher un sapin, prendre les décos et la librairie avant tout, répondit Greed.

- Toutes ces personnes qui font leurs courses de noël ça me donne envie de gerber, pourquoi la librairie avant tout, enfoiré ? demanda Envy.

- Eh bien, mon cher palmier tu sauras que j'ai vu en passant devant la librairie il n'y a pas si longtemps j'ai repéré un livre «Noël pour les nuls» parfait pour nous non ?

- T'y va tous seul le chercher ton bouquin, firent d'une seule voix Wrath et Envy.

- Bah pourquoi ?

- Oh attends tu entre dans la librairie et tu dis « bonjour m'sieur je voudrais le livre « Noël pour les nuls » » nan mais tu vas avoir l'air de quoi sérieux, une personne qui ne sait pas comment fêter Noël ça craint, je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi on a fait ce livre.

- Mais moi je le veux ce livre, il est à moi et si vous ne voulez pas m'accompagner j'm'en fous, on a cas se séparer moi je vais là-bas et vous… et bah vous… z'avez qu'à aller chercher…

- Le sapin ! Avec plaisir aller on se retrouve à la boutique cadeaux, radin »

Alors Greed partit à la librairie passez pour le « crétin qui ne sait pas comment faire Noël » tandis que Wrath et Envy sont allés chercher le sapin.

The side of Envy and Wrath (j'aime beaucoup l'anglais)

- Au fait Envy, ils sont les sapins ?

- … »

Gros blanc…

- Envy ?

- Mais merde qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ?

- Pourtant tu as bien dit qu'on allait prendre le sapin.

- Mais j'ai dit ça au hasard, moi, se défendit-il.

- Bon on va demander aux gens en ayant un alors ?

- Parler à ces crétins d'humains, pas envie.

- Tu vas quand même devoir le faire.

- Et pourquoi pas toi, hein sale gosse.

- Maman m'a dit de ne pas parler aux inconnus.

- Moi aussi mes parents me disent de ne pas parler aux inconnus, tenta Envy.

- Ton père t'as abandonné donc il s'en fout, ta mère te demande de tuer des inconnus alors parler aux inconnus ce n'est pas si grave, fit Wrath en souriant.

- Je te hais, morveux »

Wrath jubilait de sa victoire et Envy dut se résoudre à aller demander à des personnes d'un manque d'intérêt totale selon lui où l'on achète les arbres de Noël, il accosta un gentil (à priori) petit couple et pour une fois fit preuve de politesse :

« Bonjour pourriez-vous m'indiquer s'il vous plait où acheter des sapins ?

- Oh mais bien sur mademoiselle il y en a sur la 34eme rue (Miracle sur la 34eme rue), répondit l'homme.

- Je vous remercie, fit Envy toujours gentiment bien qu'un peu énervé par le « mademoiselle ».

- Mais de rien, par hasard vous n'auriez pas un peu froid ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant l'accoutrement de l'homonculus.

Envy dut respirer un bon coup pour ne pas tuer ce couple en particulier l'homme, finalement il se ressaisit assez vite et dit qu'il n'avait pas froid et repartit en direction de Wrath.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il.

- Alors à part que ce putain de couple est vraiment à chier et que j'ai grave des pulsions meurtrières, là, maintenant tout de suite s'énerva l'homonculus aux cheveux verts, les sapins sont sur la 34eme rue finit-il plus calmement.

- C'est tout ce qu'il nous fallait, maintenant on file »

Les deux adolescents (du moins en apparence) se retrouvèrent sur la 34eme rue.

« Eh mais c'est… dit Envy semblant reconnaître la personne chez le vendeur de sapin.

The side of Greed

Greed quand à lui allait tout juste rentrer dans la librairie car il s'était arrêté sur le chemin pour draguer deux ou trois filles, un de ses passe-temps favori, il rentra donc, alla chercher le livre qui l'intéressait et passa en caisse.

« Bonjour monsieur j'imagine que c'est pour emballer ? demanda la caissière, particulièrement jolie.

- Non.

- Non ?

- En fait c'est pour mes amis et moi.

- Ah », fit la caissière en le regardant bizarrement désormais.

L'avare ayant remarqué son nouveau regard à l'encontre de sa personne se dit finalement que ce con (ou conne) d'Envy avait raison au moins sur ce point, mais bon il le voulait trop ce livre et ce qu'il veut il l'a. Il sortit difficilement ses beaux soussous de son porte-feuille paya et partit draguer quelques filles en veillant à bien cacher son livre de peur de passer pour le dernier des crétins (**Me** : ce qu'il, entre nous, n'est pas loin d'être **Greed **: Eh !) avant des retrouver ces chères frères.

The side of Home of Dante

Alors du côté des dispensés de course nous avons, Sloth en train de dormir, Lust revernissant lassivement pour la 17eme fois ses ongles, Gluttony trépignant d'impatience pour les futurs plats qui se retrouveront dans sa bouche et Pride aiguisant son épée qui était bien tranchante depuis longtemps.

« - Pride pourquoi t'es pas avec ta femme et ton gosse ? interrogea Lust pour commencer la conversation.

- Eh bien nous avons eu un petit déboire conjugal.

- Une scène de ménage en gros.

- C'est ça, acquiesça difficilement Pride.

- Elle t'a viré le jour de Noël ça devait être important ce qu'elle te reprochait ? demanda Sloth soudainement réveillé.

- On est la veille de Noël exactement et oui c'est important.

- Raconte, de toute façon on a que ça à foutre, dit la luxure.

- Elle a trouvé le numéro de Dante dans mes carnets d'adresse comme elle ne connaissait pas le numéro elle a appelé et elle est tombée sur Dante, elle s'est énervé a dit que je la trompais, j'ai essayé de lui expliquer mais je ne trouvais pas d'excuse décente donc j'ai balbutié elle a pris ça pour une preuve de culpabilité, m'a viré et m'a demandé de ne revenir quand elle serait calmé.

- Et calmé c'est à dire quand ? Questionna Lust.

- … je n'y avais pas pensé à ça.

- Mais bon comment elle put croire que tu la trompais, parce qu'a ton âge ça ne se fait plus (**Me** : pauvre naïve **Envy** : comme tu dis), dit Sloth maintenant réveillée.

- Comment je ne peux plus faire ça, je suis le sublimissime, le brillantissime éblouissantissime même, généralissime d'Amestris tout le monde voudrait être avec moi.

- Pas moi.

- Moi non plus.

- Vous ne savez pas ce que vous ratez.

- Ah oui je parie que tu sais même plus embrasser, vieillard, se moqua Lust.

- Je sais, je pourrais même vous choqué par mon talent. (**Me** : ça m'étonnerait **Pride** : tu es de quel côté ?)

- On va voir ça » fit la paresse.

C'est ainsi que démarra un concours d'embrassade : Lust, Sloth VS Pride. Le pauvre Gluttony complètement à côté de la plaque (comme d'hab quoi) ne comprenait qu'une chose, que Pride était en train d'embrasser Lust, il fulmina mais resta tout de même s'en rien faire car redoutant la colère de Dante si il venait à faire d'autres conneries dans le style de salon. Salon, qui, étonnement avait était rapidement nettoyé en particulier grâce à Sloth qui avait tout lavé en liquéfiant ses membres sans s'assoupir une seule fois (pour l'assoupissement l'info n'est pas vraiment vérifier)

**The side of Envy and Wrath**

Rappel de la situation : Envy et Wrath sont allés sur la 34eme pour acheter un sapin quand Envy semble reconnaître la personne chez le marchand de sapin.

« Eh mais c'est… dit Envy

- Edward Elric ! finit Wrath

- Le Fullmetal Nabot »

Suite à cette appellation Ed se retourna légèrement énervé (c'est un euphémisme les amis !)

« QUI APPELLE-TU SI PETIT QU'IL POURRAI PIONCER DANS UNE TASSE A CAFE !

- Toi, pourquoi ?

- Tu m'énerve s'pèce de palmier en croute (je sais ça ne veut rien dire) et d'abord qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?

- Nii-san calme-toi, tu fais peur aux enfants.

- Qu'est-ce j'en ai à cirer des gosses qu'il aille se faire mettre, et vous vous m'avez pas répondu, déclara Ed en regardant méchamment les enfants se trouvant à sa proximité.

- On fait nos courses de Noël et vous ? répondit Wrath.

- Nous on fête Noël chez notre maître, fit gentiment Alphonse

- Et depuis quand vous fêtez Noël, c'est pour les humains !

- Sale raciste, firent les deux homonculus à l'encontre d'Edward

- Hum et vous savez comment ça se fête au moins ? » demanda le petit (minuscule) blond.

Envy et Wrath allaient répondre qu'il savait totalement comment ça se fêtait (menteurs) mais Greed (comment il savait où ils étaient ?) arriva à leur rencontre le livre de la librairie dans les mains.

« Coucou, alors ce sapin, c'est fait »

Edward remarqua le livre et envoya un regard méprisant au palmier et au gosse (accessoirement appelé Envy et Wrath) .

« Je vois que savez, dit-il en regardant le livre

- Greed merci de nous foutre la honte avec ton livre à 2 franc 50, déjà qu'avant je ne t'aimais pas, mais là tu viens de te placer en 2eme position de mon top 5 des personnes que j'aimerais tuer, répondit Envy

- Ah… c'est qui le 1er ? demanda l'avare

- Hohenheim.

- Evidemment je ne vois pas pourquoi j'y avais pas pensé, mais… »

Greed stoppa ces paroles quand il remarqua que le petit blondinet à côté d'eux avait en main le dernier sapin du commerce, alors il regarda Envy désignant le sapin du regard. Envy compris et ils se regardèrent attendant le moment propice pour faire… faire… attendez j'ai perdu le script… à c'est bon donc je disais, faire leur coup, à savoir l'opération 1268 « je vol le sapin au Fullmetal minus et je me casse avec ». Wrath regardait la scène sans trop comprendre, Alphonse donnait du lait à un chat qui passait par là (il l'a eu ou son lait ?) et Ed se disait que Greed et Envy avait définitivement perdu les pédales. Après une certaine attente l'envie et l'avarice se jetèrent sur Ed, enfin c'est ce que ce dernier semblait comprendre mais il remarqua bien vite que les deux homonculus s'attaquait au sapin alors il se battit pour l'arbre mais deux contre un, ah ah ça vaut pas car Alphonse était toujours avec son chat et ne semblait pas se soucier des cris de son cher et tendre frère et Wrath était toujours en mode « je pige que dalle de chez que dalle ». C'est au moment où Greed et Envy avait pris le sapin qu'Alphonse se rendit compte de la situation malheureusement il était trop tard car le deux homonculus filait avec le sapin tirant Wrath avec eux et Ed peinait à les rattraper.

« ARRFFENFFRRRFOIGGREEE »

Ca, c'est Edward qui s'étouffe de rage et qui tente de dire « enfoiré » car avoir des jambes minuscules n'aide pas pour la course même en utilisant l'alchimie, en gros il s'est fait semer. Donc les deux frangins Elric sont bons pour rechercher un autre sapin et oui c'est ça la vie, mais je déconseille fortement de voler les sapins des autres, d'abord par éthique (**Envy** : remarque on s'en fout un peu de l'éthique **Me** : inculque pas tes mauvaise manières aux lecteurs je te prie **Envy** : même sans moi je parie qu'ils peuvent tous devenir des sérials killers), après parce que les cautions ça coute bonbon et enfin la prison n'est pas un hôtel 5 étoiles.

Après quelques boutiques pour les cadeaux et la nourriture, les trois homonculus rentrèrent au manoir de Dante et ils y trouvèrent une scène tout à fait… hum comment dire… genre plus zarb' tu meurs. Bon, vous vous souvenez de la conversation de Lust, Sloth et Pride tout à l'heure, ah je vois que ça vous reviens alors pour faire court Lust et Pride s'embrassaient passionnément sous le regard attentif de Sloth avec Glutonny qui bavait (pas pour le baiser hein, pour la nourriture qu'il allait bouffer dans très peu de temps). Un ange passa et Greed laissa tomber le sapin au sol, Lust et Pride se retournèrent pour croiser le regard choqué (Greed), horrifié (Envy) et inexistant (Wrath car Envy lui avait caché la scène jugeant qu'elle trop insolite et déguelasse aussi pour lui).

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, essaya de se disculper Lust

- Oui on vérifiait juste ma capacité à pouvoir embrasser qui d'ailleurs est toujours super.

- On voit ça, seulement pour la première partie de la phrase au faite tu l'as payé combien Pride ? dit Greed »

Regard noir de la part de l'Orgueil et la Luxure.

« - La prochaine fois prévenez-nous parce que je crois que vous avez choqué le morveux, pas que je m'en soucie mais bon.

- Oh question pourquoi tu saigne du nez Sloth ? demanda Envy.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, répondit-elle cachant dans son dos un mouchoir ensanglanté.

- Bref passons c'est qu'on a une fête à préparer et deviner quoi j'ai...

- Acheter un livre pourrave, niais, sans intérêt et avec lequel tu nous as foutu la honte à Wrath et à moi devant le fullmétal à deux balles, alors ton livre à la con tu remballe.

- Ouais d'accord avec le palmier ! Aîîîe, Envy tu m'as fait mal »

Greed semblait avoir cure de ses frères et s'apprêta à montrer

sa merveilleuse trouvaille au reste de la famille.

« Mais c'est qu'il va le faire ce con »

Eh oui mon petit Wrath, Greed sortit le livre et le montra à sa famille en souriant comme un débile, famille qui lui lança un regard blasé et qui préféra ne pas s'aventurer plus sur le sujet de peur de provoquer une nouvelle dispute. C'est ainsi que Pride pris les commandes de l'opération « Noël » enfin essaya de prendre les commandes car les autres n'étaient pas de cette avis, rappelons que ce n'est pas la dictature mais la démocratie ici avec la diplomatie (pour la diplomatie j'en suis pas sûr). Donc pour commencer ils se répartir les rôles selon le gout et l'envie de chacun ce qui donne : Lust et Gluttony, décoration de la maison, Envy, Sloth et Greed, cuisine et Wrath et Pride le sapin (WTF ! je ne pensais pas à cette répartition là).

« Alors Envy, Greed, Sloth, voici les plats que vous devait préparer, dit Lust.

- Tu ne veux pas plutôt qu'on prépare le terrain pour ton futur « concours de baiser », se moqua Greed.

- Ferme ta gueule.

- Toujours un plaisir de parler avec toi, pendant ton activité Sloth ne s'est pas endormi, tu ne trouves pas ça chelou, Envy ?

- Ouais c'est vrai c'est que ça devait être captivant, hein ?

- Eh bas si vous voulez tout savoir… Elle l'a embrassé aussi, Lust hurla quasiment sur la dernière partis de la phrase.

- AHHH, mais c'est… C'est… C'est elle qui l'a embrassé plus de fois d'abord, maugréa Sloth

- Oh putain !, firent Envy et Greed

- Maman…

- Allons les filles ne vous battez pas pour savoir celle qui m'a embrassé plus de fois, ce n'est pas la peine je vous aime toutes les deux »

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers Pride qui était en train d'installer le sapin et qui souriait gaiement mais son sourire vira bientôt à une drôle de grimace suites à des regards choqués de sa chère famille.

« J'ai dit une connerie c'est ça ? »

Les autres acquiescèrent difficilement et c'est sur ce bon point (ironie évidemment) ils partirent à leurs taches respectives. Tout se passait merveilleusement bien mais bon ça ne pouvait que ne pas durer. Lust et Gluttony étaient en train de décorer la cheminée quand Gluttony a avalé une jolie boule de Noël, il s'étouffait et Lust l'a fait craché à l'aide d'une violente tape dans le dos, la cuty boule à foncé vers le sapin et l'a renversé (elle avait mis le turbo). Le sapin s'est écrasé pitoyablement au sol, faisant rouler le meuble à roulette en direction de la table ou était posé la dinde, le meuble a percuté la table et sous l'onde de choc la dinde a volé et… Et… Et... Et elle est retombée sur la tête de Greed (la dinde sur la tête vient de l'excellente série « Friends »). Sloth a poussé un cri de surprise et l'avare ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était tout noir tout d'un coup. Envy est à ce moment-là rentrait dans la cuisine avec la farine qu'il était partis chercher et a hurlé d'effroi, il a laissé tomber la farine derrière lui et derrière lui se trouvait Pride je vous laisse imaginer, vive l'effet papillon c'est la classe, hein ? Donc pour résumé nous avons Greed avec une dinde sur la tête, Envy qui se remet de sa panique, Pride qui fait maintenant office de bonhomme de neige oh non pardon de bonhomme de farine, Sloth et Lust sous le choc et Gluttony qui récupère de son étouffage.

Soudain la porte grinça et Dante apparu prête à mettre une sacrée tôlée à « ses enfants » incapables de se tenir tranquille, elle allait crier mais examinant la scène elle partit de peur d'être contaminée par leur folie et leur connerie plus que profonde.

« Comme t'as hurlé le monstre, ça t'as grave fait peur, avoue !

- J'étais juste sous le choc, c'est bon.

- Mais tu as quand même crié comme une sacrée gonzesse !

- Mais la ferme, sale radin t'as l'air encore plus con que d'habitude avec ta dinde sur la tête !

- Je confirme, dit Wrath.

- Eh mes vos gueule venait plutôt m'aider, il fait noir la dedans

- Demande à genoux et on y réfléchira peut-être.

- Oh Envy t'as fini, bon Sloth vient m'aider ! Sloth ! fit Lust.

- Maman dort.

- Merde ! Bonhomme de fari… Pride vient !

- Autre chose à faire !

- A ouais et quoi ? demanda Envy goguenard

- Enlever la farine et t'éclater la gueule !

- Tu n'arriveras même pas à me toucher.

- C'est-ce qu'on verra, j'ai l'œil ultime.

- Du citron ou une bombe lacrymogène et ton œil ultime il est kaput.

- Je t'emmerde.

- Moi au…

- Et merde on va m'aider ?

- Ta gueule le dindon !

- Répète sale monstre !

- Bon ça va peut-être pas durer une éterni… Gluttony lâche ces décos, Wrath vient on va aider Greed, vient !

- Mais Lust

- TU LA FERME, ENVY REVEILLLE SLOTH ET VOUS CONTINUEZ LA CUISINE, PRIDE TU REPLACE TON SAPIN A LA CON, GLUTONNY DISPOSE LES DECOS SANS LES BOUFFER ! »

« Les homonculus firent ce qu'a citer Lust en haut, après que Greed eu à nouveau sa tête les activités reprenèrent leurs cours, voyons d'ailleurs du côté du sapin avec Pride ayant promis un cassage de gueule à Envy une fois la fête terminé et Wrath légèrement choqués par la colère de Lust.

« Je peux mettre l'étoile en haut, je peux, je peux !?

- Non

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Chez moi c'est toujours Selim qui la met et je ne l'ai jamais fait.

- Mais moi aussi, je ne l'ai jamais fait.

- Honneur au plus âgé et je suis le plus âgé de cette famille.

- Non tu ne l'es pas, c'est Envy le plus vieux !

- Mais chut gamin, en apparence je le suis.

- C'est l'âge qui compte.

- Tu vas la fermer, d'abord je suis l'homme le plus puissant du pays !

- Si je l'a met pas, tu l'a met pas non plus.

- Si

- Non

- SI

- NON

- SI

- NON !

- SI !

- Plus fort je crois que Dante ne vous a pas encore entendu, qu'est-ce qui ce passe !?

- Rien ma chère Lust, rien du tout.

- J'ai dit qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! requestionna-t-elle plus menaçante

- Je veux mettre l'étoile en haut du sapin et Pride il dit que c'est au plus âgé de la mettre et le plus agé c'est Envy pas lui ! Alors si je ne peux pas mettre l'étoile, il ne la mettra pas non plus !

- Bon bah je vais chercher Envy.

- Non… Lust je t'en supplie je veux mettre l'étoile s'il te plait, je t'en conjure, pleurnicha Pride »

Ne faisant pas attention à la demande du vieux moustachu chialeur elle a appela Envy qui était à deux doigt de renverser la bûche glacé sur Greed pour une raison que je ne connais pas mais qui est surement débile. Elle revint donc au salon en compagnie de notre palmier qui ne pigeait pas pourquoi il devait mettre l'étoile en haut de sapin.

« Eh pourquoi il chiale Pride ?

- Petit problème stellaire.

- O…K et Wrath pourquoi semble-t-il mécontent ?

- Problème stellaire aussi !

- D'acc…ord… »

Envy mit l'étoile et repartis dans la cuisine, d'ailleurs restons dans la cuisine pour voir comment ça se passe. C'est le moment de… de… de…

« Hey Sloth tu nous la lis la recette de la dinde et sans pioncer, merci.

- On s'en fout de la recette parce qu'on… a mon super livre.

- Mais c'est que tu me les casse avec ton livre à la con !

- T'en as au moins ?

- Tu l'auras voulu ! »

Envy pris le livre des mains de Greed et le jeta dans le four.

Gros blanc…

« Envy, il n'est pas vraiment allumer ton four !

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en savais, moi, merde ! »

Ainsi Envy retira le livre du four et le déchira sous les yeux de Greed.

« Tu as osé déchirer une… une… une de mes possessions, quel monstre es-tu pour faire cela ? pleura quasiment de rage l'avare

- A pu, finit, au revoir, ventiler, mort, casser, enfin débarrasser, allez tu nous lis Sloth ? »

Greed fut trop déboussoler pour se battre et se contenta d'essayer de se remettre de cette mort pour le moins tragique.

« - 'Vais essayer alors :

1. Préchauffer le four à 200°.

2. Farcir la dinde (optionnelle).

3. Assaisonner la dinde à votre gout (safran, herbe de Provence, ciboulette, ail, oignon…).

4. Mettre la dinde au four, régler la température à 180° et laisser cuire environ 2h.

5. Une fois la cuisson terminé, régalez vous entre famille ou amis

- « Régalez vous entre famille ou amis » n'importe quoi ces cons !

- Envy, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas une famille heureuse que les autres ne peuvent pas s'amuser, fit gentiment Sloth.

- Gnagnagna.

- Bon on met quoi sur cette dinde ?

- D'abord on préchauffe le four, Greed.

- Je vais le faire.

- Ouais brûle toi, enfoiré de palmier !

- Tu veux que je t'y mette dans le four, hein tu veux !? »

Ceci marque le commencement, d'une nouvelle enguelade entre Greed et Envy, bon sortons de la cuisine et allons voir nos décorateur en herbe.

« Lust il a plus de sucre d'orge pour mettre dans les chaussettes

- Gluttony je t'ai dit de pas tout bouffer !

- Pas moi, pas moi Lust !

- Et c'est qui alors ?!

- Sais pas.

- Bah voyons ça aurait pu être qui ? »

En disant cela elle se retourna pour faire face à Pride et seulement Pride.

« Il est ou Wrath ?

- Dehors

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas »

Wrath rentra dans la pièce et regarda le sac de sucre d'orge vide.

« Il n'en y a plus, je croyais que j'en avais laissé.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu apportes des sucres d'orges dehors ? demanda Lust un peu sur les nerfs

- Pour les bonhommes de neiges.

- Les bonhommes de neige ? dit-elle incrédule.

- Oui ils m'ont dit qu'ils en voulaient.

- Wrath soit tu nous prends vraiment pour des cons soit tu en es un.

- Ils m'ont parlé je te le jure !

- Je pencherai pour un con, moi, déclara Pride.

- Je crois ouais, répondit Lust .

- Mais je vous le ju… »

Wrath n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'un cri retentit dans la cuisine, ils se précipitèrent vers celle-ci pour trouver Sloth qui se tenant le visage car elle s'était endormie sur la plaque à induction étant en marche et elle avait maintenant un côté de la tête un peu beaucoup cramé. La paresse était maintenant en train de courir autour de la cuisine comme… une folle échappé de l'asile, y pas mieux comme comparaison. Soudain une phrase dite par Lust et lui fit comprendre comme elle avait vraiment, vraiment l'air conne :

« Sloth, il suffirait que tu liquéfies l'endroit de la brulure ou si tu veux tu peux continuer à courir comme un folle autour de la cuisine attendre la régénération. »

Elle s'arrêta de courir se liquéfia et mit la « cuisine » en haut de sa tête de liste des lieux où ne pas roupiller en particulier sur les plaques d'inductions. Lust, Gluttony, Wrath et Pride proposèrent à Envy, Greed et Sloth de les aider à cuisiner car vu toutes leurs conneries et les enguelades à répétition ils n'avançaient pas beaucoup mine de rien. Après un refus de Greed et Envy dans un stupide élan de dignité, les deux partirent bouder emportant Glutonny avec eux pour éviter qu'il bouffe les ingrédients ou même la cuisine toute entière. Les autres terminèrent les plats, ensuite ils mangèrent une dinde un peu cramé, une bûche glacée salé et d'autre truc dans le genre… Bref on s'en fout, nous on veut les cadeaux ! Ce fut Wrath qui ouvrit son cadeau en premier :

« Oh, commença Wrath avec des étoiles dans les yeux… pourquoi est-ce que j'ai une kalachnikov ?

- Ca doit être le mien, passe gamin »

Tous les yeux se posèrent sur celui qui avait répondu c'est-à-dire Envy.

« Quoi ?, grogna-t-il

- Rien, J'ouvre le mien, dit Pride

- Une poupée gonflable… What ?

- Pour t'entrainer à embrasser car après ce qu'on a vu tout à l'heure c'est plutôt ta femme qui devrait se prendre un amant, à moins qu'elle soit aussi médiocre que toi ! répondit Lust.

- Im-pos-sible, déclara la paresse.

- J'imagine, allez à moi ! se moqua Greed.

- Hey j'ai même pas ouvert le mien alors que je suis le plus jeune

- Tu l'as ouvert mais tu t'es gouré, tant pis morveux maintenant c'est à moi »

Et donc Greed ouvrit son cadeau en disant à Wrath de sa la fermer et c'est… c'est… :

- Du whisky ! oh c'est trop sympa moi-même !

- Toi-même ? demanda Envy

- Bah oui comme je pensais que vous allier m'offrir un truc pourri je me suis moi-même fait mon cadeau avec l'argent de Pride

- Radin, avare, râleur !

- C'est bon je parie que c'est toi qui te l'es acheté ta kalachnikov !

- Non, c'est moi.

- Lust ?

- Et ouais connard ! dit Envy

- Travesti de palmier !

- Une nouvelle couverture, oh c'est vraiment gen…

- Maman réveille-toi !

- Laisse tomber Wrath, bon voyons voir ce qu'on a là… Une peluche Scar !

- Ouais j'ai demandé au Fullmetal Nabot de me la faire pour du Voodoo mais je me suis dit qu'elle t'irait mieux à toi !

- Merci, mais comment il a accepté Edward, tu avais kidnappé son frère ?

- Non, j'ai dut le remplacer au boulot à pour une semaine ! Ça veut dire me coltiner le colonel tout feu tout flamme et son lieutenant à la gâchette facile et je dis c'est pas cher payé.

- Tu m'étonne, donc au dernier, Wrath (puisque que le cadeau de Glutonny était surtout les plats).

- Wrath ! Wrath ? Il est parti où ?

- Ce n'est pas lui dehors qui chiale à côté des bonhommes de neiges, dit Pride

- Il va attraper froid, répondit Lust

- Tant mieux son cadeau c'est une boite de Doliprane ! déclara Greed

- C'était… Je crois que Glutonny est en train de le bouffer, bâtard

- On lui dit quoi ? interrogea Sloth

- La vraie question c'est plutôt qui a acheté ce cadeau pourri ?

- C'est moi, Lust ! répondit l'avarice

- Putain et après tu dis qu'on t'aurait fait un cadeau stupide nan mais sérieux, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, connard avide !

- On se calme ne crions pas allons plutôt tous ce couché, pour un premier Noël c'était pas mal, on fera mieux l'année prochaine ! fit Lust.

- L'année prochaine ?

- Bah oui Envy, Noël c'est annuel ça revient tous les ans.

- Ah ! On pourrait prendre un traiteur la prochaine fois.

- Ok, mais qui paye, déjà c'est pas moi.

- Je ne pensais pas à toi, d'ailleurs tu ne payerais même pas pour ta propre rançon !

- Même pas vrai !

- Bref on s'en fout, nan en fait je pensais plutôt à Pride.

- Plait-il ?

- T'es généralissime, l'argent doit pas être un problème avec toi.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que je payerai un truc à un gamin comme toi.

- Respecte un peu tes ainés, je te rappelle qu'ici c'est moi le plus vieux.

- Question mentale tu n'as pas trop évolué

- VTFF, bonhomme de farine ! »

Alors commença une bagarre entre Pride et Envy, mais passons ça risque de durée des heures.

« Et pour Sloth, Pride, Envy et Wrath on fait quoi ? questionna Greed

- On les laissent là, Sloth semble bien pioncer, Pride et Envy finiront par se fatiguer et Wrath n'a pas fini de chialer auprès de ses amis les bonhommes de neige ! Répondit la luxure

- Mauvaise nuit !

- A toi aussi ! »

Et voilà, Lust, Greed et Gluttony allèrent se coucher le lendemain Wrath eu la crève de sa vie, Pride et Envy jouèrent les vampires (donc dormir le jour) et les autres, bah les autres, tout va pour le mieux avec eux.

By le prince des lavandes

Finit j'ai mis pas mal de temps à l'écrire j'espère que vous avez apprécié et qu'il n'y pas trop de faute, reviews siouplait.

Ah la prochaine les petits n'amis !


End file.
